moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Server
Hell Server also known as Chaos Garage or Dark Cavern was specially designed server constructed by Condemnation in order to house and spawn several hundred human type vehicles, created on map Erosion in Halo 4, Hell Server was the most responsible for Chaos's vehicle indestructible features and heavy fire power that was able to destroy several forge based structures. The server was also the second main base of Operations for Chaos, that was established after IMPACT Fortress. It was well defended with walls blocking most of the entrances along with a shield. Armed with extreme fortifications, Hell Server was not the heaviest of fortifications on the Chaos Homeserve unlike IMPACT Fortress, but the server was still best known to obtain defenses from both the rooftop and the grounds leading straight down towards the caverns. Vehicles were often warped to several fronts and games from this server and were always repaired every time a tank was damaged by an Xbox Live Player. Hell Server was seized and destroyed immediately after the Liberation of Reaves by the Seven Sages during the final weeks of the Moderation War about 2 months after Viral Day. History ''Layout The Layout of Hell Server, stands out to be four basic sectors, in which provides the Base with data and enormous amounts of vehicles, which is mostly stored inside Chaos Garage. Defenses hold the outer hills leading down to the Caverns, while a garrison of Bunkers guard the roof tops. Energy shields and teleporters are scattered all along the outside of the base, and are mostly used by Chaos in order to spawn in and out of Chaos Garage, with either tanks or any other form of vehicles where afterwards the vehicles are sent out towards the front of any Halo game from one simple spawn from the Communication's Tower where Condemnation automatically sends one vehicle at a time too either IMPACT Fortress or straight to the front. The list of basic sectors are listed below... 'Outer Regions' The outer Hills commonly referred to as No Man's Land, was the main outside layout that once plagued the Halo 4 Map Erosion, before It's occupation to Chaos During Viral Day. The Outer Rim of Hell Server consists of several heavily dug in entrenchments from bunkers to automatic sentry turrets and several sand bags. In the early weeks of the Moderation War Chaos mostly never defended Hell Server, mostly because the entire Xbox Live network was close to collapse, but despite this Condemnation, just like IMPACT Fortress did send at least 16 Chaos guards to defend the Server just incase Microsoft was able to hack its way into the server, though this attempt never happened. As the War drew to a close, the Moderation War took a bad toll on Chaos, mostly from seven players, who had been harassing them since they took over the Halo section of Xbox Live during Viral day. mostly sends its forces outside, rather than inside, mostly because of the Counterattack of 2015, where Condemnation eventually feared an Xbox Live Player or Moderation Invasion of Chao's own home servers. Not far from the defenses stands the Communications Tower of Erosion, an area defended by 3 fixed automated turrets, that Chaos uses in order to spawn vehicles into Halo games world wide, in order to take part of Invasions, defenses or just plain reinforcing of Chaos Occupied Servers, a tank was witnessed by both RagingSun6989, and Aeons Windspear being spawned away by Chaos to an unknown server during the opening to the Battle of Hell Server in the final weeks of the Moderation War, while scouting out the Chaos facility, prior to the Seven Sage attack. 'Chaos Garage' , and the Moderation War...]] 'Roof Section' Also known as the Upper fortifications, the Rooftops above the structure of Chaos Garage, also known as the Roof Section, acted like Hell Server's main second line of defense, and highest point which watches over the Outer Rim fortifications and is able to immediately provide support against any Invasion of the Chaos server, the only way to destroy the Fortifications of the Roof would be through Executive Hall in order to flank the defenders from the East. The Roof Section consists of 2 Bunkers with 2 Turrets, and several box bunkers which hold a vast quality of guns for the defenders on the Roof Tops, the roof also consists of railings which blocks off the rest of the rooftop from the Roof Section. The Roof Section is the only defense on the structure, as there are no other defenses going into Hell Server, except for at least 3 sandbags on in the entry Hallway. 'Armory' The Armory, is located on the West side of Chaos Garage, where it is meant to hold a large quantity of firearms for Chaos guards or patrols moving about amongst the rooftops or outer Rims of Hell Server. Despite a small armory like IMPACT Fortress, the armory contains enough guns and ammunition in order to last up until 2019, as Condemnation spawns guns every 30 minutes, in which replaces the guns that were used on the front or some that were taken by Hell Server's main defense sentry. 'Executive Hall' Declared by Condemnation as the most important room on Hell Server, the Executive Hall of Chaos Garage, serves as the major briefing and teleporter room for Chaos in order to exit the base and reinforce the rooftop fortifications or the outer rims of the Server in case of either an attack or just a shift transfer, incase Chaos sends more forces into the Server from IMPACT Fortress. In the Hall, consists of a giant table, several monitors and about 2 Briefing Monitors, which Chaos Use in order to map out the Halo maps and Xbox Live Servers that are under their occupation from every Halo Game all around the Xbox Live Network. Several Stools are also shown in the Hall, but are mostly rarely used, it is unknown why Condemnation decided to up these stools inside Executive Hall. 'The Hidden Server' The hidden server was a large space located in the bottom of Hell Server, located under the cliff side, which secretly stored an entire Chaos Army for the future plan for the Invasion of the real world. The room was constantly watched by cameras, from the main server inside the facility of Hell Server, where in the camera screens it is shown to contain an army of at least up to 30 to 40 Chaos heavy based vehicles to lighter based vehicles and about 20 Hornets in the front row. A Bridge is located towering over the vehicles, where Chaos forces would often venture down into the hidden server in order to inspect the vehicles if for the future invasion of the real world, while at the same time, use the Deep Web coding to make the army of vehicles down below stronger and much more durable than those of their current vehicles on the Xbox Live server. The army that was located in the hidden server never was deployed due to the events of the Sandbox Raid that prevented the Transfer code and eliminated half of the army's coding during mid transfer, leaving only the vehicles in the camera view left to populate the server. This was the only room in Hell Server where the Seven Sages could not access, despite knowing of the servers existence through the security cameras. Gallery Trivia'' Category:Halo Universe Servers Category:Halo 4 Maps Category:Chaos Controlled Servers Category:Chaos Category:Servers used in the Moderation War